Rachel (Rebooted)
Rachel '''is the cybernetic half-sister of Ryan and one of the six founding members of the '''Isle Kidz. History Long ago, when Ryan was 6 and Josh was 3, Razortek created Rachel to help Reiann and Razortek. However, when Reiann went rogue, Rachel was updating. Since then, they made a nanotech body for Rachel. When Tiara attacked, Rachel's program was uploaded into the cybernetic body to help Ryan and Josh. Appearance Unitrix form In her true form, Rachel is the Unitrix, a core similar to the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. Unlike future models, the Unitrix resembles a container instead of a watch, but does feature a control dial that, when pressed down, turns it to its mobile DNA form (in this case, Rachel). Human form Rachel's base mobile form is a teenage human girl. She has shoulder-length blonde hair with a single bang and bright green eyes. There are green rectangular markings on the back of Rachel's neck. When they are pressed, Rachel turns back into the Unitrix. Rachel wears a white T-shirt. Her orange hoodie has light pink, yellow, and white stripes on it. She wears long socks with orange and yellow stripes that go up to her knees. She wears sported white tennis shoes. Powers and Abilities She can be enveloped in "battle mode", that is, form an armored battle suit. In the suit, she demonstrates enhanced strength and great damage resistance, as well as the ability to fire powerful beams of green energy from blasters or the palms of her hands. She can also extend her arms. She also has a lot of features inside of her, lots being gadgets and features: Gadgets Portable Weaponry * Boomerangs: Throwing weapons relating to that of either boomarangs or shurikens in the shape of a bat. These can be used for many things such as cutting, immobilizing, etc. * Grid-Darts: A form of tranquilizer darts specialized for the needs of Rachel. * Explosive Gel: A handheld non-lethal firearm that projects a foam used to stick thugs to walls floors etc. * Grid-Bolas: A bolas to be thrown around the feet of an fleeing opponent. * Grid Stungun: A knockout tool used by Rachel to temporarily paralyze enemies. * Flamethrower: A miniature flamethrower. * Flash-Bang Grenades: Grenades that release a device that temporarily impairs visionary and auditory capabilities to those near after detonation. * Tear-Gas Pellets: Small capsules that release tear gas with the breaking of the outer shell. * EMP Grenade: A small grenade which, once detonated, destroys all electronics within a seven foot radius. Tools for Access or Maneuverability * Acetylene Torch: A miniaturized laser cutting tool. * Batclaw: A projectile similar to grappling guns, the Batclaw has a gripping claw attached to a line. Although it may seem smart, it is not recommended to be used to pull oneself up the side of a surface. This is used to pull objects towards oneself. The Batclaw has an upgrade which allows the user to project three lines at once known as the Ultra Batclaw. * Bat-Cuffs: bat shaped Handcuffs made of a light-weight diamond-impregnated nylon overtop a steel core. * Bat-Heater: A small bat-shaped tool used for heating or melting ice. * Batlight: A standard flashlight sometimes replaced by an infrared version providing illumination only viewable through that of Batman's cowl. * Line Launcher: A device that shoots steel cables out from both sides. Used to repel across large gaps. * Batrope: A light-weight, flexible rope usually attached to Batarangs used to slow the rate of descent during high jumps or falls. * Bat-Saw: a portable saw used for cutting. * Cryptographic Sequencer: Used to remotely access power boxes for shutting down electric fences and doors. This gadget can also be used to access radio frequency that can help Batman fight crime. * Collapsible Bat-Sword: A sword similar to lightsabers used to cut through objects including steel. * Grapple Gun or Bat-Grapple: A projectile meant for use in scaling large surfaces. It may use a bat-shaped hook, or a simple magnetic end. * Grapnel Gun: Similar to the bat grapple in design, but with a strong clamp and manually rewindable cable. * Bat Bombs: Miniature explosives used to blow down doors or walls. * Lock Pick: Not uncommonly kept in the gloves, these are Batman's very own tools for breaking-and-entering. * Master Bat-Key: A master skeleton key. * Night Vision Bat-Goggles: A feature built into Batman's cowl using Starlite Infrared capable of seeing thermal output in dimly-lit or non-lit scenarios. * Rebreather: Used to breath under water. * Thermite Grenades: A device used to burn through obstacles. Although it is called a Thermite, it is generally accepted as being a Thermate. Tools for Crime-Scene InvestigationEdit * Evidence Bags: bags for carrying crime scene evidence. * Fingerprint Dusting Kit: A small kit for dusting crime scenes when in search for fingerprints.